The present invention relates to a CPU radiator holding mechanism that mainly includes a pressure-bearing unit, a pair of holding-down clamps, and a seat for holding a radiator above a CPU on a main board, such that any pressure applied by the holding-down clamps onto the pressure-bearing unit when holding the radiator to the main board does not cause any deformation of the radiator.
The currently available central processing unit (CPU) for computers has a surprisingly high operating speed to execute many highly useful programs and hardware functions. However, the extremely high-speed CPU also produces very high amount of heat during its operation to adversely affect the performance of the CPU or even result in damage or loss of data stored in the computer, if the produced heat is not properly radiated. A common practice for general users to solve the problem of large quantity of heat produced by the CPU is to mount a radiator or a cooling fan to the CPU to dissipate the heat. The radiator may also be added with heat-transfer tubes to dissipate the heat more quickly.
In the case of a radiator added with the heat-transfer tubes, a holding-down clamping means is usually needed to closely connect the radiator to the CPU. However, a pressure applied by such holding-down clamping means onto the radiator would frequently deform radiating fins forming the radiator, resulting in poor contact of the radiating fins with the heat-transfer tubes and even bent heat-transfer tubes to largely reduce an overall thermal conductivity of the radiator.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved CPU radiator holding mechanism to eliminate drawbacks existed in the conventional holding-down clamping means.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a CPU radiator holding mechanism that includes a pressure-bearing unit mounted on a top of the CPU radiator to bear a pressure applied by holding-down clamps and thereby protects the radiator against deformation due to such pressure.